


Hope

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn want a night alone, so Kylo and Poe are called in to help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Finn asks, poking his head around the door every few moments.   


“Kylo’s going to be fine with her,” Rey insists.   


“It’s just he hasn’t been around any kids we know of…”   


Poe claps his best friend on the shoulder. “Kylo’s gonna be great with Hope. Trust me. And I’ll be here, too.”

“And how many newborns have you nursed?” Finn turns on his heel, eyes panicking. “Just because you’re an ace pilot–”  


“Relax, Finn.” Poe smiles wider. “I know kids, okay. She’s not a newborn. **Plus** you’ve briefed us both a hundred times on what to do, and we can comm you, if anything goes wrong.”  


“C’mon,” Rey says, and loops her arm through Finn’s. “You promised me two hours.”  


“…if I come back and she’s… she’s… hanging from the ceiling fan, or levitating her building block letters into death threats…”  


Poe grabs Finn’s other arm, pulling him to the door. “We’ll be fine with her, I promise.”

***

Poe likes kids, he does. Kids like him. Hope, however, only tolerates his presence. When the three of them are on the floor, she’ll roll her little ships around into Poe’s feet, and babble at him, but it’s clear she’s made a favourite.

And it’s _Kylo_. For whatever reason, the treacherous tadpole has decided Kylo is the best playmate ever. She tugs at his hair and nose, and he tolerates every last yank and shove of squibby fingers into his ears with surprising ease.

He takes to her in a low voice, not a baby one, and she presses her palms and head to his chest to hear him better. Poe wonders if it’s that, or the Force that pulls Hope’s focus to him, but he doesn’t feel any envy.

In fact, it’s nice. The little child dribbles all over his beloved, and he plays earnestly with her toys with her, reading her stories, and telling more with her dolls. His tales are a mixture of normal daytime activities and galaxy-solving adventures. Poe finds himself moving to the couch and acting as the hunter-gatherer of milk bottles and baby wipes and diapers. 

Kylo almost forgets Poe exists, or so he thinks. He’s busy washing things in the sink when he hears:

“Look! Look who it is… it’s Uncle Poe… say hello to Uncle Poe…”  


He turns to find Kylo with Hope on one hip, arm supporting her, the other making her tiny hand wave. 

“Hello, darlings,” Poe says, wiping suds from his hands.  


Hope gurgles and reaches for him, and Kylo gently ‘flies’ her over with his hands. Poe takes her, and pulls her against his shoulder, cooing softly to her. 

“She likes you,” Kylo whispers.   


“Nah, she likes you.”  


“Poe. She likes most people, but she really likes you. I can tell, through the Force.”  


Poe isn’t sure Kylo isn’t just trying to make him feel better, but as there’s fingers in his own ear, making him laugh, he’ll take it. It seems to be how Hope shows her affection.

The front door opens and Finn runs in. Rey - more relaxed - walks into their house slower. “How is she? How is my baby girl?”

Reluctantly, Poe hands her back. “She’s been great. Barely cried once.” 

Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, because Finn looks hurt.

“She did miss you, though,” Kylo says, saving the day.   


“Well, Daddy’s home, now, babygirl.” Finn takes his daughter, and Poe rolls his eyes.   


He never expected Kylo to react so well to babysitting, though. Maybe their own child isn’t so far off, after all.


End file.
